


Beauty and the Brute

by doomrichards



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Beauty and the Beast, Bodyswap, Counter-Earth, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomrichards/pseuds/doomrichards
Summary: A Counter-Earth Tale as old as time! Professor Reed Richards was mourning his late colleague, Professor Victor von Doom, when the man himself showed up at his doorstep very much alive.
Relationships: Reed Richards/Victor von Doom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: DoomReed Week 2020





	Beauty and the Brute

**Author's Note:**

> A good portion of the final showdown between the heroes and villains is lifted from the comics. For some reason they have the Hulk replace what would have been the Brute’s role, so I restored the Brute. If Victor was there, things would have gone differently.

Professor Victor von Doom landed softly on the ground as if riding the very air of the clouds. No sooner had he turned around to wave his outer-planetary hosts goodbye were they gone. His next few steps were shaky as he approached the large hole in the ground.

Deep in the site was where he had almost died. Almost. He glanced up at the sky again, it was rapidly approaching twilight.

Victor stopped as he saw a large statue bearing his likeness at the foot of where he had made that desperate gambit. It was himself, but larger than life and carved in stone, holding a globe. He approached it and stared at the inscription on the plaque, his own name followed by:  _ He died that another might have life. No greater love or life can a man have than this. _

Reed and the others thought he was dead. Of course they did. When he had stayed with his alien hosts and accidental rescuers he had learned a bit about their society and stayed with them. He wasn’t sure how long he had gone, but it couldn’t have been more than a few days. The law of relativity gnawed at his mind as Victor set about the road before it got darker.

* * *

Reed Richards sat in his chair looking more the Brute than the man. He sat with his large purple form and bulging muscles, and tried his latest attempt at maintaining focus through the throbbing pain. At least he was able to think just a bit clearly.

There was suddenly a double knock at his door. He froze at the sudden sound—one part of him was angry at the disturbance, he had requested no guests visit his home. The other part of him registered the distinct sound pattern. Only one person knocked at that pacing, it had been Victor.

Was it another colleague? He’d missed so many meeting days due to his… affliction.

Reed got up from his chair and the legs squeaked loudly as he did so. He walked up to the door and opened it a crack. He peered at the outside lit with slivers of light at dusk.

And then he snapped the handle off at the sight of his guest.

Or rather not. This home was as much a home to this… this ghost. Victor von Doom.

As if the dreadful nap wasn’t enough, the nightmare wasn’t over.

The Brute narrowed his red eyes, and shivered at the raw emotion that surged through his further growing form.

Victor blinked at the door that was opened just a crack, and at the man who was in shadow. He froze at this unfamiliar silhouette— he hadn’t thought of Reed ever leaving, or worse evicted.

“Excuse me, I’m Victor von Doom. I’m looking for—”

The door was slammed open in a sudden movement.

Victor blinked at the hulking purple form that stood at the door.

The Brute seized the man at the door by the shoulders. “The Brute thinks you are lying!”

“Reed… it’s me Victor! Your form… I thought that the last of the radiation had been absorbed…” Victor struggled against that grip.

Recognition sparked in the Brute’s eyes and there was a soft shiver before the professor was suddenly dropped.

The Brute—Reed put his head in his hands as he shook his head. “I…It goes deeper within my body. I occasionally have nightmares. It worsens my condition.”

“Late nights. You sometimes nap.” Victor nodded. “I’m so sorry, Reed.”

“Vic, don’t say that… Don’t blame yourself!” Reed’s shaking hands moved to grab Victor’s lapels and he couldn’t control his own strength as he tore the sleeves at Victor’s labcoat and shirt.

Victor cut off a yell as he stared at his bare arms and torn cloth scraps at where there were once sleeves.

Reed dropped the scraps of cloth and ran away, deeper into the house.

Victor locked the door behind him, it was still sturdy despite the splinters. The man could control his strength. He rushed to his friend’s side.

“I could have torn your limbs, Victor.” Reed whispered in horror as he huddled in a dark corner.

Victor approached, deftly stepping over the usual spots piled with stray equipment.

As Reed turned around he forcefully knocked over various pieces of stationery from his desk.

“I COULD KILL YOU, VICTOR! DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND?” The Brute bellowed.

Victor was calm as he extended his bare arms toward his best friend. “I’ve come back from worse before.”

Reed came up to his stubborn colleague and lifted him up with his hands beneath the man’s armpits and shoved him against the nearest wall.

The Brute stared at Professor Von Doom eye to eye now that their heights were adjusted as Doom dangled from the floor. “You can’t be sure of that.”

“I could. We can prepare. Together.” Victor said simply as he slid his hands to Reed’s shoulders. His own biceps were bare from the torn shirt sleeves and quite developed, but were not comparable to the Brute’s enormous biceps.

Reed stared at the masked man before him, his roommate with whom he had instantly bonded. Whose bedside he’d been beside after the explosive experiment that claimed his beautiful face. Since then they had shared a lab, a landline, and many, many lunches. Not to mention several jointly published research articles and journals.

Reed sighed deeply before pulling Victor into his chest. He gently patted that silvery, shiny dome.

Victor met that embrace, though his arms couldn’t quite fully close over Reed’s shoulders. “Reed, you were there for me with a hand at my shoulder when the experiment exploded and took my face along with it. I had felt like a monster, but you made me feel like a man again. You gave me your friendship.”

Even if Reed’s physical form was currently morphed, his mind was able to understand even though it hadn’t before.

“When I had spoken on the phone with you, you had been so distant. You had went about this yourself… you who had been beside me and helped me. Yet, you did not reach out… you went about it  _ alone _ .”

Reed was used to reading his lab partner’s expressions now, even with the mask.

Victor had a hypothesis that there was physiology and psychology involved in keeping Reed from changing back from the Brute. “Reed, if you would allow me to return the favor. I want to help you feel like a man again. To eat, to drink… to sleep.”

“V-Victor there is no need—” Reed stammered. Surely Victor wasn’t suggesting…

“A good night’s sleep heals one's mind. I will be there in case you have any nightmares. Perhaps a trigger to the Brute involves stress and inadequate rest? I can stay beside you to ensure your wellness.”

“Ah, yes of course. A sound hypothesis.” Reed gave a sigh of relief and felt a pang of regret that his colleague wasn’t suggesting what he assumed he had been.

Victor spent the night with Reed cuddled up next to him with his softer full-face sleep mask on and pressed to his purple body. Reed felt calmed, as if the rage in his heart had eased. Victor was actually quite built, but his relatively smaller form against his current calmed monstrosity was reassuring.

Reed woke the next morning feeling especially pleasant. For one moment he had thought he reverted to his original form. As the straining bedsprings creaked loudly beneath him, he realized he hadn’t.

Victor now stirred and cracked an eye at Reed, who was still very big and purple. He got up on his elbows and faced his friend. “Reed. When I had been abducted—saved really—by these aliens, the Ovoids… They had a special skill. When one of their own lay in bed old and dying or ill they merely switched to new bodies.”

“How is that even possible?” Reed asked. He was a scientist, he had to ask questions of what’s possible and push it. Even his current form was a result of asking that question.

“They taught me their secret method. All you need is a direct eye to eye stare and the raw mental power of one’s mind to perform a body swap. You know I’ve worked with magic before, it helps with the mental hold.” Victor was making eyes at Reed now. “Reed, I would let you use my body, if you wanted.”

“Victor, you can’t— you don’t know the Brute’s strength nor hunger…” Reed slipped away the large palm he had placed over Victor’s waist sometime in the night.

“Oh, but I do.” Victor said as he gently tilted Reed’s chin toward his face. “Take a rest inside my body, my friend. Just for a while. Please.”

Reed placed his hand over where Victor had touched his face and looked at him directly. “I’ll… I’ll try the temporary respite at your suggestion…”

“I will make it so. Just look at me.” Victor leaned into closer, ever so slightly.

Reed was always drawn to Victor’s rather magnetic voice. Even the simplest request for a tool always sounded so… thrilling from Victor.

He was also keenly aware of their bodies upon the bed and of the space he took up in his current form.

“…You know I hold your word in high regard, Victor.” Reed said in a voice so familiar to his ears. Reed blinked, he was staring at the Brute’s form, a form he dared not glimpse in the mirror. He patted the chest of the body he was currently occupying with regular sized hands.

“I’m thrilled to have your trust.” Victor said with a deep rumble of his current body’s voice.

Victor had returned the hand to Reed’s waist after they had swapped and it felt…it felt good. Victor was handling his body with an incredible amount of gentleness and grace.

Victor easily lifted Reed off the bed and Reed couldn’t help his frown as they shifted from that comfortable position.

“Let’s take a stroll around our fair city this fine morning.” Victor suggested.

“I’ll go get dressed.” Reed announced as he looked up at his colleague. He had to look upward now that Victor was several inches taller and bulkier. “I don’t require assistance.” He added.

Victor nodded and made no protest as he made his way to Reed’s closet. His colleague had developed something called an unstable molecule suit and it didn’t tear with the Brute’s movements. As he held the coat rack out with an outstretched arm, he could feel the body he was in burn, it was a wonder Reed was able to hold himself together. It was a constant dull pain from within, but it didn’t matter. He had a day about the town with his favorite person to look forward to.

* * *

Reed was in the bathroom as he stood in front of the tub unbuttoning Victor’s— unbuttoning his pajama shirt collar at the top buttons. It was strange to feel such fine motor functions as he worked to get himself undressed.

Reed moved his head away from the direct fall of the water, the sharp cold splatter of the first splash had stung on the scars that were not covered by the cloth mask. He sighed as he felt the rest of the water as warm rivulets that flowed down his current body. He found his thoughts wandering to… health concerns. Such as if his roommate ever woke with nocturnal penile tumescence. He shook his wet curls and turned the temperature knob back toward colder water. Reed himself had experienced that occurrence less, since he’d been suffering less than quality sleep until recently.

There was a double knock at the bathroom door. Victor carefully walked in through the threshold. They usually kept doors unlocked and often got dressed and ready in the same bathroom when they’d both been regular sized humans.

Reed pulled back the shower curtain somewhat as he greeted his friend. “Hey, fella… You handling it alright?”

Reed eyed Victor from head to toe, Victor had picked a blue and black pair of shorts made of special material that he had developed.

“I’m fine, Reed. You keep a good closet.” Victor was standing comfortably enough in the small bathroom.

“Thank you.” Reed suddenly pulled the shower curtain aside and stepped out fully naked. It was still Victor’s body, surely he’d seen it all before.

Reed took the towel as Victor handed it to him and patted himself dry. It was good to just feel the normalcy of a daily routine.

Reed was running his hands through the auburn locks of hair on his borrowed body when he saw that Victor was presenting him with a selection of his own clothing for Reed to wear.

Reed put the towel up to dry and then he took the bundle of clothing. “Thank you.”

Victor watched as Reed got dressed in the cotton underwear, plain white dress shirt, and comfortable trousers.

After Reed had adjusted his wool trousers, he put a hand on the soft sleep mask Victor wore at nighttime. He hadn’t dared to take it off or look in the bathroom mirror with it off, even with Victor here, he hadn’t wanted to intrude on his lab partner’s privacy when it came to this. “I’m going to need help with putting on the mask.”

* * *

Reed sat with his hands folded together while sitting on a chair. After Victor had took care of his business in the bathroom, he had retrieved his metal mask and helmet. When Reed reached up to untie the strings on the cloth mask, Victor stopped both his hands with a single large one.

“I’ve got it, Reed.” Victor set down the mask and helmet on a table.

Reed could feel the mask ties slowly slip away as Victor gently pulled apart the knot. Reed shivered as he felt a knuckle brush against his ear lobe. 

Victor knelt in front of him, but he was still tall enough that Reed could see him even seated.

Reed picked up the helmet from the table and snapped it onto his head as he listened to Victor give instructions, the well designed pieces fitted easily and snuggly. Next was the iron mask which Reed cupped in his hands. Reed exhaled as he finished up the task Victor did every morning, putting on his armor against the world. When he was sure the mask was secure he looked to Victor, who was still kneeling while in the Brute’s form. He seemed to be meditating.

Reed stared as Victor continued to kneel there with his eyes closed. Oh God. It was too much, wasn’t it? Could the man even breathe— the Brute’s body wasn’t something to be taken lightly. He knew the man was strong but…

Suddenly, Victor’s stomach rumbled audibly and Victor looked up at him sheepishly. He managed that even with the Brute’s features.

“Ah… Let’s eat a little something before we hit the town.” Reed said in understanding as his voice came out modified by the mask.

Victor slowly got up, and tried not to topple over.

* * *

Reed peeled the shell off the hard boiled egg, marveling at how simple the task was when his hands were the proper scale for such a task. He lifted it to Victor’s mouth without hesitation. Victor tried to gently nibble it but brought a finger to his large lips as he saw that he had left drool on Reed’s hand.

“Oh.” Reed set the egg down into a bowl and went to the faucet.

Victor had hastily eaten the rest of the egg as well as a ration bar that Reed had kept stocked at all times.

“Sorry about that, Reed.” Victor said in a voice that drowned out even the running water.

“It’s quite alright… that form needs getting used to.” Reed said as he looked down at the hands he was drying.

* * *

Victor had pulled a large trenchcoat over his body, along with a wide brimmed hat. He was watching people avoid where he stood even as he was out of the way of traffic. Something about his hulking form must have warded away others.

Reed wore an old green hooded cloak, though a metal mask was still rather hard to hide. He had gone to pick up some coffee and croissants and returned without incident.

They found a shaded spot under a large tree as they sat in a nearby park. Reed was carefully sipping the coffee as he tried to maneuver with the mask.

Victor was brushing crumbs away from his mouth when he smiled. He was glad they could still enjoy food, drink, and each other’s company.

Reed was looking at him. “Even you could make my face look soft.”

Victor blinked at him with red eyes.

“Thank you, my friend.” Reed hoped the fond eyes he made communicated as such through the mask’s eye holes. He knew Victor was quite capable of it at least.

Suddenly a voice called over to them. “Professor Von Doom?”

It belonged to a gold-skinned man, the one known as Warlock, who had been with them at that site of grave danger, and which he’d thought Von Doom hadn’t been able to escape.

The Warlock had been well aware of Richards’ state even as he had busied himself with investigations and defense of this world but not even the soul-jewel upon his forehead had any insight as to the cure. And now he was faced with another mystery: was Von Doom man or phantom?

“Professor… I had seen you perish when you gave your life to save your fellow man.” The jewel on Warlock’s head began to glow. “How are you returned?”

“I was spared the impact of that rocket at the last moment, having ejected from the cabin.“ Reed in Victor’s body answered with a believable tale. The Warlock was an alien from a far off land and understood the existence of alien races, but it was best to explain in a logical way.

“I found him back safe and kept him hidden in our quarters, should our enemies seek to harm us.” Victor added as he shifted aside part of his coat.

“How is this possible? The two of you have placed your minds in each other’s bodies!” Warlock opened his eyes. “Richards’ essence is within Von Doom and Von Doom inhabits the Brute!”

Victor fought the instinct to get into a fight ready stance upon hearing even the Warlock speak the name of Brute. “Apologies for our deception… it would have been hard to explain.” Victor said in a deeper voice than Warlock had been familiar with.

“Indeed, it appears that you had not died, Von Doom!” Warlock said as he folded his arms.

“I live twice, as fate would have it.” Victor adjusted the lapels of his coat. “We are working to find a cure to what keeps Reed in this form.”

“And you have taken on that burden… even if for a day.” Warlock nodded solemnly.

“We must stay hidden until we can find the cause of the incident at the Earth’s Core.” Reed stood to height even if he was currently shorter than both men.

“I will keep your secret. Until then, I will work to fight my own battles.” Warlock replied as he flew off.

* * *

Weeks passed as they adjusted to their returned schedule. They were simply sitting in Reed’s lab, keeping each other company.

Reed picked up a book by Victor’s growing reading pile and stared at the cover. “Science and Sorcery?”

“Yes. My interest in combining the two disciplines has grown since… I was gone.”

”You take a rocket ride to space and return with renewed vigor for study, while I am like this.” Reed laughed somewhat self-deprecatingly. “I suppose you would need sorcery to deal with me.”

Victor looked up from his reading to look at his friend more clearly. “You’re not a monster nor demon, Reed.”

Reed looked up and smiled even as he put a hand to his head, he felt an incoming headache.

Victor quickly slipped a bookmark between the pages before he put down his book. “Ah, let me get us some tea. It will help us to stay hydrated.”

Reed simply nodded as he massaged his temple.

Victor kept in mind their similar taste in tea as he got up.

Victor had been on his way back when he froze in the hallway with the tea tray in his hand as he heard a rumbling in the room where Reed had been.

He could hear a deeper, louder shout echo from inside the room. “You?!” The Brute’s voice.

There came a reply from a more distorted voice. “Still surprised, Brute? This secret passage will remain as long as I need you to do my bidding. Warlock still lives!”

“I’ve gained more control over the Brute’s form—you can’t control—” 

“Oh, but I can.” said the hypnotic voice again.

Victor adjusted his fingertips and called upon a simple cloaking spell. Whoever was on the other side had command of the mystic arts, it pained him to stay hidden, but he would have to.

There was more crashing of books and objects before Victor finally heard his hypnotized colleague’s voice.

“I’ll do whatever you say!” The Brute growled.

The person— or monster on the other end continued on, and spoke more about destroying Warlock, and so on and so forth.

As he listened more, Victor realized the voice on the other end was familiar—Rex Carpenter! The man sounded just as he had over the phone when he had denounced Warlock as a dangerous alien and reprimanded the professor for abuse of phone privileges for even defending Warlock.

Victor fought the urge to sling counter-spells right at the foe he now knew. His hands clenched around the tea tray he was holding, and he ran through the mystical knowledge he had gleaned over the years. Finally, he heard the hidden door on the other side slide shut.

He ran into the room as soon quiet echoed through the lab. He slammed down the tea that had gone cold onto the table. Reed was gone and Victor stared at the wall, he could more clearly see the crevices and hidden sliding mechanisms now. 

Victor had to move quickly. He exited the room and went into a hidden storage area. Inside was a large locked metal chest that he scrambled to find the metal key for. When he opened it, inside was a suit of steel armor brimming with neutralizing weaponry and other devices devised by himself. He had developed it a while ago when he had wondered if this world needed any vigilantes. He had decided to help the world a different way, but now it was needed.

He pulled on the green cloak that hung on the coat rack and flew toward a secret meeting spot on his rocket heels.

As he entered the hidden cave, he heard familiar voices.

Victor recognized Jason Grey, a friend of Warlock’s as one of the voices. “Adam! Someone is at the entrance!”

“I don’t recognize this person— why, they’re wearing a knight’s armor!” That was Ellie Roberts, another ally of Warlock’s group.

“Who are you— friend or foe?” The star born man-angel known as Warlock finally spoke.

Victor pulled back his hood and bowed to his friends and allies. “It is I, Professor Doom. Warlock, I urgently require your assistance! Reed has been kidnapped— hypnotized! It had been the doing of Rex Carpenter all along!”

“I knew that grudge went deeper! That man spouts nothing but malarky on TV all the time!” Jason said with righteous indignation.

Ellie nodded agreement. “We have been hearing reports of the president having not emerged or even seen in public for weeks! He has to be hiding in the underground bunker.”

Warlock shook his head unhappily. “I’m afraid the Brute has been called again in his plan to destroy me.” He looked to the armored man standing before him. “It seems I will not be able to convince you to avoid this battle. Allow me to assist any way I can.”

Professor Doom crossed his arms determinedly. “Then allow me to detail my plan.”

* * *

Warlock and his group of friends were hot on the heels of a group of strange animal-men when they ran into the Oval Office.

They had already discovered all manner of strangeness underground, and it all lead back here.

The gaggle of animal-headed men spoke as they pointed to the man standing at the desk. “We brought you here—because here is the source of our being! Here in the heart of the country—the presidency!”

President Carpenter stood dazed, and a cloud of smoke surrounded his being.

Warlock addressed his opponent. “President Carpenter, I know we’ve had our share of battles but I know you are somehow behind—”

Astrella Carpenter entered the office with great force and a perturbed, but determined expression.

Warlock turned to face his once-ally. “Astrella! What connection have you to this?”

Astrella stood at the threshold then stalked closer. “I-I’ve come to stand with my brother!”

“What explanation can there be for this madness?!” Warlock turned back to the president at the desk. “President Carpenter—your face—it…it—”

President Carpenter’s face was lit by an unearthly redness, “It reeks of evil you would say? Remember, Warlock—The past all ties together— pointing toward this moment! I took a man—an ambitious man! I molded that man into a candidate! I gave that man a voice—which issued virtually hypnotic words few could resist! I had no need for political party—for my power assured my election! Some were able to recognize me—Triax was one of these— but in the end, our confrontation only increased my popularity!”

Astrella walked closer to Carpenter’s side as he gave his speech.

“Yes, Rex Carpenter’s darling sister knew of the change—and frequently came close to prematurely betraying me! You’ve been a strong influence on her, Warlock.”

The grin on Carpenter’s face grew more grotesque.

“It is I who have decided to reveal myself—” A ghastly form emerged from Carpenter’s body as he gazed blank-eyed. “—to solidify the spirit which eluded your search by inhabiting the body of Rex Carpenter!”

“Man-Beast!” Warlock yelled in recognition of the brown furred and bi-pedaled monster that emerged before him. “Then it was you who transformed Reed Richards into the Brute—You who has attempted rallying the county against me!”

“Aye! And with your popular support divided and my demons stoking aggression and untruth at my side—Your Doom is Near!” Man-Beast shouted with his fangs bared.

“Indeed, Doom is near!” The door to the Oval Office was knocked down as Professor Victor von Doom burst in, and it appeared that he exchanged his white lab coat for a green cloak— his button down and slacks for a suit of knight’s armor!

“You! You should have died in vain! How can it be!” Man-Beast threw back his own green cloak.

Professor Von Doom raised an armored fist. “You kept your intent on the destruction of the man-god Warlock, and disregarded a dead man!”

There was a mocking laughter from the Man-Beast. “Well, dead-man, you think yourself a knight? Pawns are only needed when of use! Your fellow man is but a beast now!” Man-Beast snapped a hairy claw in the fool-hardy professor’s direction. “Attack, my hypnotized lackey! Make permanent his fate!”

Suddenly, the Brute dropped down from the ceiling with aggressive acrobatics— hidden in plain sight all along! For a moment, the Brute struggled and grunted against the hateful, hypnotizing force. Those powerful fists slammed into the ground and formed cracks before they moved to hold onto his own pulsing purple skull.

“Bah! So you have my former colleague under your petty spell. But Doom is no one’s lackey! Death has re-made Victor von Doom! I found my destiny! I’d long neglected magic for the pursuit of science.” Doom snapped as his eyes and fingertips glowed green. “You may address your new master of the world as Professor Doom!”

The Brute leaped toward the professor in a sudden swift and brusque movement— only to kneel before the masked man’s feet, as docile as a tamed tiger.

“The First Astronaut wasn’t the only one changed out there. Isn’t that right, my pet?” Professor Doom let out a maniacal laugh, it was more fit for a mad scientist than not.

“Victor von Doom! Think clearly! Your noble actions saved your fellow man, do not allow thirst for power to corrupt you!“ Warlock hesitated to strike with the power in his soul-gem, for it was possible Reed Richards could not take the forces acting upon his beastly form and mind!

Man-Beast hissed at the Brute who was simply purring at the masked man’s feet and at Warlock who was cowering before only a magician in a tin suit!

Warlock moved back from the sight before him, sweat on his golden skin at the three-sided showdown. ”Stay back everyone! If we aren’t careful, we will be against two arrogant evils!”

“The only master he listens to is me. Did you think your parlor tricks could hold the Brute?” Professor Doom cupped the Brute’s chin with an armored hand and the beast-man simply nuzzled into the touch. “Perhaps if you puppeteer the president to Doom’s liking, I could cede the swamps of Florida to your domain.”

Astrella Carpenter ran to her brother’s prone form that lay in front of the desk and Warlock made to shield the humans caught in the crossfire.

The Man-Beast’s muzzle twisted with disgust. “Tricks you say? Humans and their emotions are too clear! They are nothing against my most devastating weapon! The power of my hate!”

The aura around the Man-Beast raised in a flurry until it struck the Brute with its full force. “This world and the next will be mine!”

With Man-Beast focused on the single outpouring, Warlock yelled the signal. “Now!” He aimed a concentrated beam from his soul-gem at the Man-Beast. It was quickly joined by a magic infused beam from Professor Doom’s armored gauntlet.

Man-Beast shook at the shock of both blasts. “No! I’m changing back to a wolf—I can’t control my—” The man-beast let out a snarl as he shifted back into merely beast form.

There was an echoing snarl as the Brute fought against the waves of the hatred. The Brute swung a fist that caught the opening at Professor Doom’s side.

“Reed!” Professor Doom’s posture changed to a defensive one, and the eyes behind the mask shone with concern.

Man-Beast he ran on all fours in his returned wolf form toward Warlock, intent on sinking in teeth. 

The Brute jumped on top of the professor’s armored form, his red eyes lost and blinded with potent hatred.

Professor Doom clasped both gauntleted hands onto the Brute’s face and held it. There were no electrical shocks that poured from the metal, the professor simply held on with an iron grip.

The Brute’s fists clenched and unclenched, and his jaw was wide with large white teeth as he struggled with battling emotions.

Professor Doom slipped an armored foot against the Brute’s own foot and used the full weight and pressure of his hydraulic-powered armor to unsteady his berserked rival. He held down each purple wrist as he watched Reed continue to struggle. “I’ve got you.” He spoke not with the triumph of a villain but with the concern of a friend.

Warlock wrestled with the Man-Beast returned to wolf as he formed a cage made from his energized soul-gem.

The Brute’s blood red eyes met Professor Doom’s own warm brown eyes.

Professor Doom stared back and connected with their shared mind’s link, and with his full heart, he poured in his love.

The Brute stared back with a slow blink, his chest rising and falling steadily. “Victor.” The Brute known as Reed Richards managed.

Warlock had closed the lock on the caged wolf when he turned back to his secret collaborator.

Professor Von Doom had slipped off his emerald cloak and wrapped it around the still very purple Reed, who wore nothing but green pants.

“Our plan worked… the Man-Beast has been neutralized.” Warlock gripped the caged wolf to his side. “…except whatever spell-strands and experiments of Professor Richards remain, I’m afraid.”

Reed Richards pulled the cloak tighter around his person, but still he smiled. “It’s due to Vic’s versatility in science, as well as counter-magic and mind-shielding that victory was on our side. I will manage.“

Victor von Doom gave his friend a reassuring shoulder pat. “I would stay with you, no matter your form, Reed.”

“That was no magic that saved your life, Reed Richards. Then again love is a powerful and curious thing.” Warlock spoke with awe as the soul-stone upon his forehead glowed.

A woman with red hair and a man with dark hair and who wore spectacles suddenly burst into the Oval Office. They looked more like civilians than not and instantly recognized the gold-skinned man.

“Ah! Adam Warlock… and your friends. We have not been introduced properly.” The bespectacled man said.

“This is Mr. Ben Vincent, and I am Ms. June Volper. We had been researching Rex Carpenter’s spotty history.” The woman continued.

Rex Carpenter himself finally stirred. “Ah! The two lawyers who freed me from my cell before the Man-Beast possessed me again.”

“We cannot thank you enough. All of you.” Astrella said as she helped her brother stand up and addressed everyone in the room.

“As long as man recognizes the beast within himself, man must be vigilant.” Warlock said as he picked up the cage that housed the wolf. “We shall go together to seek out the High Evolutionary for either pardon or punishment for Man-Beast.”

Warlock knew Rex Carpenter would have to make a difficult decision, to continue holding the office not rightfully his and must prove himself worthy of it. But he has hope. Hope that rests on courageous dedicated public servants like Ben Vincent and June Volper, noble scientists and professors like Reed Richards and Victor von Doom. Hope that rests on his nation’s young people… who saw the truth and were not afraid to follow it!

* * *

Victor von Doom and Reed Richards continued their routine, as if Victor hadn’t been declared dead months ago and Reed hadn’t become the Brute. They had handled the paperwork needed to declare Victor not dead and Reed had secured projects that allowed him to work in private. There was no more body-swapping, they were just learning to be more comfortable in their own bodies and in each other’s company.

They supported each other, as rivals and colleagues and pushed through even more breakthroughs.

One such breakthrough was dear to their hearts.

Susan Storm, one of the neo-explorers within the untested rocket that had crashed a few years ago was now awake and had recovered from the coma she had entered due to the accident.

Reed Richards was nervous as he entered the hospital room. Besides the simple shirt and pants he wore, he was very large, and very purple.

Sue had been smelling the flowers beside her bedside table when she turned to see her healer and visitor. She did not faint but it was a near thing. “Reed?”

“Sue…” Reed shifted with the fresh bouquet of orchids in his hands and was suddenly painfully aware of his posture more than usual. “Sue, we tried for the longest time to awaken you. The accident caused a change in me as well.”

Sue nearly got up to get closer, so Reed approached despite his nerves.

Sue put her hand softly on Reed’s own large hand, then with the other accepted the flowers. “Thank you. They’re lovely.”

There was a small squeak of wheels as Victor entered the room with a cart of breakfast.

Reed glanced at the cart contents, it was a large breakfast but there were only two sets of dishes and dine-ware.

Victor greeted the woman who had been catching up. “Susan, you’re positively glowing.”

Sue set aside the fresh bouquet on her bedside table and smiled at the other half of the scientific duo. “Ah. Victor. Thank you.” She clasped her hands together. “It smells and looks wonderful.”

“Ah, yes. thank you, Victor… I’m quite sorry this form has left me with such an appetite.” Reed glanced over at the sheer amount of food again.

“It’s no problem. I’m sure you both are hungry. I’ll leave you two to a good morning.” Victor gave a wave as he left the room.

* * *

It was a quiet day in the otherwise often loud Livermore Valley Lab. The gentle steps of Reed Richards were heard as he approached his lab partner.

“Victor… you know that reducing ray we were developing?”

“Yes, I recall we discovered a little microscopic world while testing it.”

Reed laughed as he remembered. “The people there had wanted you to stay and even become their king, Victor!” Reed left the fact Victor had chosen to go back with Reed unsaid.

Victor gave a little huff. “That had nearly been an ordeal if the people hadn’t let us leave! You were going to Brute Force our way out!”

Reed chuckled at that particular catchphrase he had made up and stuck. He looked sheepish as he continued. “I have a gift for you… I’m not sure if it’s rather morbid, but Warlock did a rather fine job on this statue— this statuette. It’s a reminder of what you did for me Vic…” He held the object in his hand toward his lab partner.

Victor accepted the precious object as his hands briefly brushing his lab partner’s hands. Again, he read the epithet on the plaque of what had been his full-sized memorial statue. He held it to his chest before placing it on his personal desk. “Thank you.”

Reed gave a light squeeze to his college’s shoulder. “Always welcome.”

* * *

“Reed… I have something I would like to show you.” Victor held up a square packet the size of his palm.

“I see…” Reed stared at the flat silver packet in Victor’s hand.

“It’s protection.”

“For?”

“Sexual intercourse.”

“What— Why would I need it?” Reed sputtered.

“When is the last time you’ve bedded someone, Reed? I promised that I would help you. The special material is strong, it will be able to withstand pressure.” Professor Von Doom continued, in lecture mode.

“I don’t fancy any woman.” Victor should know that he— that both of them hadn’t had time to date anyone, they were too engrossed in their work.

“I imagine you and Susan would have some catching up to do.” Victor knew they had, just in the way of cafes and parks.

“Sue… Sue is a friend, Victor. She is dear to me, but I don’t… I don’t desire her in that way.”

“These packets are to your needs, and will suit whoever you choose.”

“Victor… I desire you. B-But— I cannot—” Reed gulped at the admission. He really couldn’t imagine anyone else.

Victor had fought his biases when it came to testing hypotheses and gathering empirical data but he still had prematurely arrived at the conclusion that Reed had loved another. He was blind to all the evidence.

Victor stared at him for a moment before he countered. “…You can.”

“Victor, how can you be sure you can handle it— I could hurt you.”

“I could take you instead. If you’d like.”

That instantly went to the part of Reed that he was currently trying to subdue. He winced at the thought of himself hurting Victor in either role. It was very possible even with his current semi-dormant state.

“I’ve tested it before. On several devices, myself.” Victor said. “I was very throughout. You know I am, Reed.”

“Vic…” Reed’s mouth had gone dry imagining Victor going through such lengths.

Victor put the sizable packet between his teeth as he placed both his free hands on Reed’s broad chest. “Reed. I would like it if you take me…”

His best friend’s careful touches were stirring his desire. “I… we can try.”

Victor’s lab coat had already dropped to the floor.

“I-I think it would be safest if you stayed on top, Victor.” Victor was trying his best to sit astride Reed’s hips. Reed really was purple all over, but was pinkish at the tip as it flopped out when Victor pulled away the green shorts.

Victor used both hands to move up and down Reed’s huge dick.

The Brute, Reed Richards was trembling as Victor continued to work him there.

Victor tore open the packet with trembling hands and rolled it over Reed’s stiff length.

“Oh, Victor…” Reed didn’t think tears were possible in his Brute form.

Reed lifted Victor with one hand and helped him pull off his trousers with the other after Victor had slid away the belt. He made sure not to rip Victor’s pants, those were his favorite pair.

Victor handed Reed a special bottle of glide-gel that Victor had concocted himself.

Reed coated a finger in the cool, slippery gel as he prepared to well… prepare Victor. He only needed a single digit in Victor’s ass. “Please let me know if it hurts.” Reed said seriously.

“I will.” Victor snapped off his helmet and his mask.

Ah. So if they were going to lay bare, Victor wanted to be naked there as well. Reed had seen as much when he had helped Victor remove the bandages from his face after they had returned from the hospital after the lab accident. It was really the only other time Reed had glimpsed Victor’s face. The man seemed to guard it more after that brief moment.

Victor’s bare face was easier to read even with the scarring. His mouth was slack and his styled eyebrows were pushed together in concentration as Reed inserted only a single slicked purple digit in to part the walls of Victor’s anus.

Victor moaned without the mask to distort the sound and Reed found himself moved in more than one area as Victor repeated Reed and please. Reed was moving his finger agonizingly slow, every touch was hot and Victor couldn’t help but squeeze the blunt point of it as Reed entered. Reed had to coat his finger again as the gel squished inside Victor, it was better to be safer than sorry.

Once Reed had wiped down his finger, he went and lifted Victor to sit just in front of his rather large erection. The condom Victor had designed still held the circumference well.

Victor wasn’t at all pale, or even skinny, but Reed was still blushing at how his monstrous purple form seemed to swallow even Victor’s pleasing broad build. 

Reed lifted his partner up by his hips as Victor braced his hands on Reed’s chest. Victor sunk down slowly and made it just past the glans of Reed’s upright cock when Victor whimpered. Reed froze, his hands on Victor’s hips suddenly feeling like a hot furnace.

“I’m fine.” Victor said with a breathy whisper.

Reed lifted him up again and pulled him back down slowly, and he repeated it. Reed was being extra gentle because he didn’t want to tear the condom or worse—break Victor.

Victor slowly and steadily took Reed in completely.

“And they call you the B-Brute…” Victor gasped as Reed slowly gyrated his hips against Victor’s own.

Victor’s bare face was buried into Reed’s chest as Reed braced himself and rolled his hips against Victor’s. Reed brought his forefingers to Victor’s freed curls as the man’s voice squeaked.

Reed’s own voice was husky as he spoke against Victor’s ear. “Vic… are you alright?”

“Y-Yes.” Professor Von Doom managed. “Ohhh…” The Professor was having trouble speaking.

Reed continued, his control on his movement an iron grip. Victor certainly felt like the man had been very throughout in preparations.

He could feel the movement of Victor’s chest as it met his own as the man steadily breathed in and out.

It was a slow build that was supplemented by Victor’s search for erogenous areas on the Brute’s body, and it was evidence of how Victor worked that he found many distracting areas that caused Reed to flutter. Reed had to catch both of Victor’s wrists in his hand and place the other on the man’s hips. He focused on working on his pacing as he slid in Victor’s ass in order to bring maximum pleasure to the man.

Even with their slow pace, it wasn’t long before Reed could feel himself coming.

Reed could feel the condom fill as he pulled out. He hadn’t figured out the Brute’s sperm yet and he felt a sense of panic as he thought about if Victor were to be affected by the unknown properties even with the gel. He immediately put the used condom into a hazardous waste materials bin.

As they laid back down, Reed brought Victor to completion with just his large hand upon Victor’s person by rubbing as well and encircling the erection. Reed had been sorely tempted to take Victor within his mouth and lick him clean, but what if that would disgust Victor— it was silly to think such after Victor had willingly laid down with a monster but…

Victor suddenly leaned up to him and placed a gentle kiss upon Reed’s lips. Reed had been so careful not to break Victor, he hadn’t dared to plant a kiss upon even Victor’s cheek.

Suddenly, Reed felt a change within him as his body tensed. He took his hands off Victor immediately. He felt his arms shrink first, followed by the thick trunks of his legs, then next was his torso, neck and face.

Reed touched his chest that had returned to its usual skin-tone.

Victor’s own hand was soon on top of his own with a gentle touch. “Reed… your form is back.”

Reed stared at his hands in relief before his shoulders sagged and his expression was that of a lingering sadness. “It was grief.” Reed said with a rumble of his normal human voice.

Victor turned to look intently at his lab partner and bed partner.

“I had thought I lost you, and the grief was too much to bear. I thought the last of the radiation had fled from my body but the thought that you no longer walked this Earth haunted me.” Reed let the tears fall from his face, it was good to feel moisture on his cheeks again.

“I had responsibilities. I had experiments in progress. I had so much but now I’d lost someone so dear. I couldn’t stop the Brute from overtaking me and I could only think I was content with wandering the Earth as a monster forever.” Reed knew his face looked a different sort of ugly from his crying and his tears.

Victor caressed Reed’s wet cheek and wiped away the tears with his palm, as well as several kisses that collected the dewy droplets.

“I loved you in that way.” Victor placed a hand on Reed’s chest and then moved to his hip. ”… and in this way, Reed.” He placed a kiss on Reed’s forehead. “And I love you now. I want to be with you and I’m not going anywhere.”

“There will be more of this Brute. You know I’ll keep switching back and forth, Victor. Where will you go then?”

“I’ll be there for you, like you did me, Reed.” Victor reminded the man.

Reed answered with a smile and his lips on Victor’s own as he cuddled close to his lover.

They simply laid there breathing and fondly gazing at one another when Reed spoke.

“Victor?”

“Yes, Reed?”

“I-I really enjoyed when you were… petting me.” Reed kept eye contact even as his face was heating up. “As your persona.”

“That can be arranged…” Victor smiled and pulled Reed into a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Victor: I made you a monster condom for your magnum dong, Reed.  
> Reed: *voice cracking* Thank you, Victor.
> 
> This was for DoomReed Week 2020 Day 4: AU Free-For-All. I wanted to give Warlock AU, aka Counter-Earth DoomReed their happy ending. Hope y’all enjoyed this AU expansion!


End file.
